Closure
by Nina Graph
Summary: Fue un beso que supo a despedida. Porque el último beso es el que cuenta. (One-shot)


**CLOSURE**

—¿No te digo, Dai-chan? ¡Con el ceño fruncido te ves feo! —protesta Momoi, examinando la fotografía.

—Cierra la boca, es mi pose sexy —responde Aomine, sonriendo cuando su amiga le golpea el brazo a modo de rezongo.

Juegan un par de partidos con Momoi, un par sin ella, hasta que finalmente decide que ya es tiempo de dejarlos solos. Se despide de todos con un abrazo cargado de cariño, y para cuando se va, están los seis parados, en círculo, en medio de la cancha.

Cinco miradas multicolores se posan sobre Kuroko, pero no se siente incómodo. En la mirada de cada uno de sus amigos (qué bien se siente poder llamarlos así) hay emociones mixtas, todas contrarias, y no todas buenas. Alguna vez pensó que quizá, cuando este momento llegara, lo acusarían de todas las cosas por las que él se había reprochado, pero ahora sabe que no es así. Al salir de Teikou había rezado para que ese momento jamás llegara... pero ahora era diferente. Había crecido, mejorado, sentía una confianza renovada que no tenía nada que ver con haber ganado la copa.

No es que tuvieran nada que decir. Todo había quedado claro unas semanas antes, al final de la Winter Cup y en los partidos anteriores, ese intercambio de miradas entre rivales que comunicaban más que cualquier cosa que pudieran decirse. Ni disculpas, ni reproches, ni sonrisas; cualquier arrepentimiento ha quedado en el pasado. Es momento de comenzar de cero.

Hay fuego en los ojos de los cinco Milagros, nota Kuroko, y sabe que es por él. No porque hayan recuperado el amor al deporte, pero definitivamente es amor. Lo lamenta un poco; en su momento había tenido sentimientos muy profundos por Aomine y Akashi, y había estado a punto de tenerlos por Kise. Entiende lo que era que el objeto de tu afecto se alejara de ti, que te fuera arrebatado por el orgullo o por alguien más. Pero también entiende que puede superarse. Sabe que los Milagros son fuertes.

—Gracias, Tetsuya —habla Akashi por todos ellos.

Y lo abraza. Eso sí lo sorprende, pero Kuroko devuelve el gesto casi sin vacilar. Sigue Murasakibara, quien además le revuelve el pelo. Con Midorima, él es quien tiene que tomar la iniciativa, se ríe un poco cuando el más alto se pone rojo, pero agradece cuando sus brazos le rodean. Se van, y sólo quedan Aomine y Kise.

—Kurokocchi...

Kise lo atrae a su pecho. Seguramente fue él quien le quiso con más fuerza, el único que lo persiguió y no se rindió jamás. Seguramente es por eso que Kuroko deja que lo bese, con mucha suavidad, en los labios. No alcanzan a percibir el sabor de la boca del otro, es un roce ligero de piel que les da una idea de lo que podrían haber sido. A pesar de que seguirán siendo amigos y seguirán viéndose, ese beso sabe demasiado a despedida. Se separan, Kuroko, con el corazón un poco más ligero, Kise, sonriente, sabiendo que el dolor que siente en el pecho no es nada comparado con el de Aomine.

Porque Aomine ni siquiera puede fingir que sonríe.

Lo ha perdido todo. Cuando Kuroko se fue, pensó que no le importaba, y cuando lo volvió a ver, tuvo la tonta esperanza de que volvería con él, aunque jamás hubieran estado juntos de verdad, cuando viera lo fuerte que se había vuelto. Creyó que Kuroko era suyo, que ese lazo que compartían era demasiado fuerte para que se rompiera tan sólo con un error suyo. Pero abandonar a la persona que amas es cortar ese hilo. Aomine se dio cuenta el día en que Seirin venció a Touou en la Winter Cup, y sólo tuvo noción de todo lo que había perdido cuando Kagami abrió la segunda puerta. No sólo le había dado la espalda a su mejor amigo, a su amor, sino que había renunciado a poder alcanzar su máximo potencial alguna vez.

—Me hiciste muy feliz... —murmura. Aomine pone su mano en la mejilla de Kuroko, pero ese ese el máximo contacto que se permite. No tiene derecho, como Kise, porque él sí se ha rendido. —Me hubieras hecho aún más feliz si yo...

—No pienses en eso, Aomine-kun —lo interrumpe Kuroko. —Aún puedes abrir esa puerta.

La mirada de Aomine se dirige a la espalda de Kise, quien ya se está perdiendo en la distancia. Vuelve a posar su mano en la mejilla de Kuroko, esta vez acariciándole el pómulo con su pulgar.

—Te... lo siento, Tetsu —murmura. Kuroko le sonríe, le retira la mano con gentileza, y se despiden.

* * *

><p>—¿Era necesario que te besara?<p>

Kuroko se acomodó en el regazo de Kagami para mirarlo mejor.

—¿Eh? ¿Estabas mirando?

—¡Por supuesto que estaba mirando! ¡No iba a dejarte solo con esos... esos _depredadores_! —espetó el más alto, apretujando a su novio contra el pecho. —No confío en Momoi... de todos modos, ¿por qué dejaste que el hueco de Kise te besara?

Kuroko ocultó una sonrisita maliciosa. —Kagami-kun, eso ni siquiera se acercó a un beso.

—¿Ah, no? —gruñó. —¿Y cómo es un beso para ti?

—Así.

Se dio vuelta, zafándose del agarre de Kagami. Kuroko lo tomó por las mejillas, lo miró a los ojos por un intenso segundo, y lo besó. Dulcemente movió sus labios contra los de su pelirrojo, hasta que se abrió paso la lengua ansiosa del mayor. Kuroko dejó que explorara su boca, saboreando cada rincón, recordando cómo hacer gemir y suspirar al otro. Kagami lo empujó contra el brazo del sofá, sin romper el contacto, situándose encima de Kuroko. Retiró su lengua para depositar pequeños besos en la mejilla, el mentón y el cuello del más pequeño, acariciando con su nariz y sus labios. Se detuvo cuando llegó a la altura de la clavícula, y ahí descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro. Kuroko pasó el brazo alrededor de su cuello para alcanzar sus mechones rojos, enredándolos en sus dedos mientras la respiración agitada del otro se acompasaba.

—Así es un beso de verdad —murmuró con los ojos cerrados, deleitándose con el movimiento del cuerpo de Kagami contra el suyo al reír.

—Bien, te creo.

Kuroko inspiró el olor a sudor, té verde y tierra mojada del pelo de Kagami.

—Kagami-kun, lo que viste... —comenzó, pero fue interrumpido con un beso.

—Está bien. No me tienes que explicar nada —dijo Kagami a su oído. Kuroko se preguntó si no lo estaría distrayendo a propósito. —Estas cosas te incumben sólo a ti, y está bien. Sigues siendo _mi_ novio.

Kuroko sintió que se enamoraba de Kagami una vez más, como le ocurría bastante seguido. Conmovido, pero intentando que no se le notara, sostuvo a Kagami contra sí, dejando que el latido de su corazón los adormeciera.


End file.
